Como se fosse a primeira vez
by Thayz Phoenix
Summary: Severus Snape sempre foi um homem teimoso. Assim, não é de se estranhar que negue o amor até que não seja mais possível fazê-lo. Abençoada seja a persistência grifinória!
1. Chapter 1

**Como se fosse a primeira vez**

**Resumo:** Severus Snape sempre foi um homem teimoso. Assim, não é de se estranhar que negue o amor até que não seja mais possível fazê-lo. Abençoada seja a persistência grifinória!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles.

* * *

><p>Ela queria matar Rony Weasley. Uma, duas, tantas vezes quanto fosse possível.<p>

Ela também queria se enfiar naquela neve e fingir que o mundo não existia. Fingir que não estava ocupando sua mente – logo em época tão próxima da guerra – com problemas adolescentes ridículos.

Entre essas duas coisas, contudo, Hermione não conseguia definir qual seria prioridade. Decidiu-se, por fim, não fazer nenhuma delas. Com um suspiro alto de exasperação para o vazio, chutou um pouco de neve a sua frente. Estava nos jardins do castelo e o frio que sentia lhe indicava que não estava suficientemente vestida. No afã de se livrar da visão de Rony abobalhado – sim, essa era exatamente a palavra – pela clara demonstração de interesse de Lilá Brown, esquecera de trazer luvas e cachecol consigo. Esquentava suas mãos dentro do próprio casaco, tirando-as vez ou outra, em um gesto nervoso, para esfregar o pescoço.

Olhando em volta para o ambiente deserto, encontrou uma pedra não totalmente coberta pela neve e entendeu-a adequada como assento. A visão do lago negro conjugada com o céu escuro dava-lhe a sensação de imensidão sem fim e isso estranhamente a confortava: era como se, diante do tamanho do mundo, seus problemas fossem realmente pequenos. Hermione queria, em verdade, sentir-se assim por completo.

Via-se como uma idiota, vez que se decepcionara com todos aqueles por quais nutrira sentimentos amorosos. Agora, aparentemente, era a vez de Rony.

O que mais a incomodava é que não sentia vontade de chorar, de gritar, de se vingar. Não naquele momento, ao menos. Sentia raiva, somente raiva, com uma pitada de frustração. Era como se não o quisesse perdoar por ter quebrado uma promessa séria, faltado com a palavra para com ela. Ainda que não fosse a pessoa mais experiente em relacionamentos, não era assim que costumava se sentir quando "sofria por amor".

Quando Vitor Krum se mostrara diferente do Príncipe Encantado que ela imaginara, tratando-a de maneira rude desnecessariamente ou mesmo deixando que a fama lhe subisse à cabeça, a decepção fora tão forte que, em alguns dias, tudo o que ela queria era se trancar no quarto e chorar. Fizera isso certa vez; nas outras, enfurnara-se na biblioteca, escondendo-se em pilhas cada vez maiores de livros, com três deles abertos à sua frente, numa tentativa teimosa e vã de encontrar uma solução racional para seu problema amoroso. Assim, acabou por aprender que problemas amorosos simplesmente não têm soluções racionais – e essa conclusão era uma das afirmações mais dolorosas de aceitar. Apenas esperar que ele fosse embora seria uma atitude covarde. E esquecer não daria certo; seus esforços em simplesmente parar de pensar no assunto sempre se revelaram um verdadeiro fracasso. Era conhecimento que ela havia herdado de experiência anterior.

Experiência essa que sua mente fora educada a não nomear, para que seu conformismo não estremecesse no fundo de seu coração e trouxesse à tona sentimentos que ela aceitara serem bobos, impossíveis, irreais. Amores platônicos eram uma piada, era o que ela achava. Eram a prova de que a pessoa não tinha total controle sobre si, o que Hermione odiava reconhecer. O que Platão – tão famoso filósofo trouxa (será?) – diria se soubesse que sua teoria é hoje lembrada pelo senso comum apenas para embasar devaneios tolos?

Ela franziu a testa para o nada.

Não pretendia que seus pensamentos caminhassem por aquele terreno. Com alivio, no entanto, notou que a vontade de matar Rony Weasley – ok, agora já abrandada para "bater bem forte em Rony Weasley" – ainda estava ali. Quando sua mente se voltou para as razões pelas quais estava com tanta raiva do ruivo, um farfalhar atrás de si a fez erguer-se de sopetão. Estreitou os olhos para a margem da Floresta Proibida, a varinha em riste, aguardando pelo que quer que fosse. Estava tarde e, graças aos privilégios de ser Monitora Chefe, não se sentia culpada de estar àquela hora fora da cama. No entanto, qualquer outro aluno não deveria ter esta mesma impressão de liberdade. Ela estava pronta para assegurar isso com um sermão e uma ameaça de desconto de pontos, mas nada realmente aconteceu. Nenhum aluno, nenhuma criatura mágica. Aguardou alguns instantes antes de se sentar novamente.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para que o farfalhar se repetisse. Sem se mexer dessa vez, procurou aguçar sua audição e apreender um pouco mais sobre a ameaça antes de planejar algum tipo de abordagem. Pelos sons, aquilo era definitivamente uma caminhada humana pela orla da floresta proibida. O barulho não vinha dos passos, vez que a neve fofa acolhia o peso do transeunte sem grande esforço, mas das folhas das árvores roçando em suas vestes. O movimento parecia irregular: vezes, o barulho durava mais segundos e os intervalos eram curtos; outras, o barulho se perdia em um silêncio sepulcral em que Hermione ouvia tão somente a própria respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos.

Apertou a varinha mais firme em sua mão, ainda sem se mexer, o rosto tenso. Aguardou mais um pouco. E mais um pouco. E mais um pouco. Os segundos passavam devagar e a figura desconhecida parecia se mover, ainda oculta pela Floresta, de maneira lenta, quase penosa. Ela aguentou, parada, por todo o tempo que pode. Quando o farfalhar parou e deu lugar a um silêncio pesado, sua inconsequência grifinória decidiu que deveria tomar alguma atitude.

Não que tenha feito exatamente muita coisa depois disso.

Um olhar na direção da figura e Hermione estava novamente paralisada. Uma avalanche dos mais diversos sentimentos a tinha deixado sem reação e, por alguns instantes, limitou-se a observar o homem todo vestido em negro que seguia na direção do castelo sem, aparentemente, notar que não estava sozinho. Perceber isso, aliás, foi o primeiro indício que disse a Hermione que ele não estava bem. Tomada pela preocupação, ela deu alguns passos a frente, evitando ao máximo chamar atenção, e percebeu que a caminhada dele era incerta, quase como se fizesse um esforço descomunal para fazer o movimento de colocar um pé na frente do outro.

Seu coração batia freneticamente e ela tinha sérias dúvidas se ele não poderia ouvi-lo. Não parecia tê-la percebido ainda, contudo. Aproveitando-se disso, Hermione avançou alguns passos, mantendo uma boa distância. De onde estava era possível notar que o corpo dele se curvava ligeiramente para frente e, enquanto o braço esquerdo estava ao lado do corpo, balançando conforme seus passos, o braço direito estava dobrado à frente, quase como se ele segurasse algo no próprio tronco.

Com muito esforço, refreou o impulso de correr em sua direção e oferecer ajuda – porque ele definitivamente parecia precisar de alguma. Mas não, péssima ideia, ele não aceitaria. Ele olharia para ela com desprezo. Se se dignasse a dar uma resposta, ralharia com ela pelo imaginável e pelo inimaginável e a faria se sentir o pior ser humano da face da Terra. Refreada por esses pensamentos nada agradáveis, sua passada diminuiu. A figura continuou avançando naquela cadência irregular, sofrível. Se estivesse mais perto, Hermione estava certa de que conseguiria ouvi-lo forçar a respiração. Ela sequer ousava imaginar os ferimentos que ele carregava naquele momento.

Quando ele alcançou as escadarias para a entrada principal, alguma coisa o fez parar. Instintivamente, ela interrompeu a própria caminhada, ficando há uns sete metros de distância. Segurou a respiração, não ousaria se mover um centímetro, mas acabou por não resistir. Quer dizer, não pôde impedir-se de arregalar os olhos quando a voz dele cortou o silêncio.

- Senhorita Granger, acredito que a ronda nos jardins não seja de competência da Monitora Chefe. Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória. – Ele não se virou. Sua voz estava perigosamente baixa, perceptível sua irritação em cada uma das sílabas. No entanto, não soara firme em momento algum e ela suspeitava que a pausa fora para recuperar o fôlego. – Volte para seu Salão Comunal antes que sejam cinquenta.

- Prof... Professor? – ela arriscou, movendo-se um pouco para frente, deixando-se levar pela preocupação que a variação no tom dele despertara. Não parou para pensar muito nos pontos. – O senhor está bem? Precisa de ajuda?

- Você tem dez segundos para entrar no castelo e desaparecer nele, Senhorita Granger.

Severus Snape pareceu considerar aquela uma resposta adequada à pergunta, porque retomou sua caminhada como se o assunto estivesse encerrado. Em dois passos, ultrapassara as portas de entrada no mesmo caminhar cadenciado. Ela poderia jurar que ele sentia falta do andar imponente e do consequente farfalhar de sua capa naquele momento – era sempre uma boa maneira de encerrar seu discurso opressivo.

Sem nada dizer, ela fez o mesmo caminho até o saguão de entrada. As portas gigantescas de carvalho fecharam-se magicamente assim que ela atravessou. Snape aparentemente estava decidido a ignorar sua presença, vez que seguiu o corredor para as masmorras sem sequer lançar-lhe um olhar, nem mesmo um de reprovação e repulsa. Hermione não se sentia com vontade de agradecer por isso, já que o estado dele era o claro motivo daquela atitude.

Não sabendo muito o que fazer, parou na frente da escadaria que deveria subir para chegar à Torre da Grifinória. O saguão de entrada ainda estava no cômodo a suas costas. Snape já havia desaparecido pelos corredores da direção contrária. Ela poderia voltar para sua Casa, ignorar todos os presentes no Salão Comunal e subir até o dormitório feminino. Lá, tomaria banho, colocaria seu pijama, escovaria os dentes e se jogaria no travesseiro. Então, provavelmente passaria a noite em claro pensando em como ele estaria.

_Provavelmente?_ Não, _com certeza_.

Ela não poderia ficar sem fazer nada. Suspirando com a própria falta de bom senso, porque aquilo certamente poderia se enquadrar como uma tentativa de suicídio, deu meia volta e desceu o único degrau que havia subido. Cruzou o saguão de entrada com passos rápidos e barulhentos, tentando evitar – com o barulho – que dúvidas pipocassem em sua cabeça. O longo corredor para as partes inferiores das masmorras lhe trouxera muitos minutos para pensar. Manteve a testa franzida enquanto sua concentração trabalhava em bloquear seus questionamentos, que se resumiam a variações de "será que estou chegando tarde demais?" a "quantos pontos um aluno já perdeu em uma noite na história de Hogwarts?".

Apesar de seus esforços, ao alcançar a porta do escritório dele, Hermione teve de parar para respirar fundo e se convencer a continuar. Mesmo que soubesse estar fazendo o certo, suas mãos tremiam ao bater por três vezes na porta.

Para sua surpresa, ela abriu no segundo seguinte.

* * *

><p>NA: Então, gente, depois de tanto tempo... _I'm back._ A história ainda está em construção. Eu pretendia escrever muito mais do que já tenho pronto antes de postar qualquer coisa, mas achei que valia a pena ver se eu ainda tenho algum jeito (_feedback,_ então, será mais do que amado). E para movimentar mais a lista de HG/SS daqui.

Espero que gostem!


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumo:** Severus Snape sempre foi um homem teimoso. Assim, não é de se estranhar que negue o amor até que não seja mais possível fazê-lo. Abençoada seja a persistência grifinória!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles.

* * *

><p>Para sua surpresa, ela abriu no segundo seguinte.<p>

Não havia ninguém do outro lado, contudo. Hesitante, empurrou a porta mais um pouco para passar. Uma voz – a voz dele, ela sabia – soava ao fundo, um pouco distante e um pouco diferente – ligeiramente mais fraca do que ela ouvira antes.

- ...ledore, tenho certeza de que posso me reportar amanh...

Ela só teve tempo de notar as vestes de comensal dele jogadas a uma poltrona perto de onde estava antes que ele demonstrasse ter notado que ela definitivamente não era Dumbledore.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – as palavras foram ditas de forma pausada, como se ele quisesse reforçar o quão errada ela estava em cada uma delas. Hermione precisou de muita coragem para erguer os olhos e encará-lo.

Ou melhor, olhar para ele, porque Snape não estava a sua frente. Ele estava jogado no maior sofá do cômodo – que, embora ela não tenha tido muito tempo para reparar, era a antessala dos aposentos dele – vestindo apenas uma calça preta e uma blusa branca. Quer dizer, uma blusa que supostamente deveria ser branca, mas se encontrava encharcada de um líquido vermelho que era invariavelmente sangue. O choque daquela visão a paralisou por um tempo e ela só conseguiu voltar a si quando seus olhos finalmente alcançaram a expressão irada que ele a destinava. Hermione não pôde deixar de notar a dor que ele a todo custo tentava ocultar, tampouco o corte vermelho que contrastava com a pele branca de sua testa.

- Eu... eu... – Ela sabia que a resposta verdadeira não o agradaria. No entanto, mentir era o mesmo que implorar para que ele a empurrasse para fora e batesse a porta com o resto de magia que conseguisse executar. Assim, ela escolheu o que não saíra de sua cabeça; uma pergunta repetida. – O senhor está bem?

Ele emitiu um chiado dolorido que ela pensou ser sua tentativa de risada irônica. Isso a fez dar alguns (exatamente dois) passos a frente. – Eu esperaria que a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts pudesse fazer perguntas mais inteligentes.

Hermione pareceu achar que o fato de ele não ter ignorado sua pergunta ou dito que não era de sua conta era um sinal de aceitação de sua presença e avançou mais em direção a ele. Em resposta, Snape ergueu uma mão no ar, num gesto silencioso para que ela parasse. Não deixou a mão erguida por muito tempo, vez que uma pontada em seu tronco o fez descer a mão para a região, acompanhada por uma careta de dor. Hermione avançou até estar suficientemente perto para se ajoelhar a frente dele.

- Vá embora. – ele insistiu. – Você está invadindo os aposentos de um professor e eu posso...

- Tecnicamente, o senhor abriu a porta para mim. – ela o interrompeu, enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso das vestes e efetivamente se abaixava para ficar na altura do rosto dele. Ao invés de se ajoelhar, contudo, ela preferiu a opção da mesinha de centro, sentando-se em uma das laterais desta. – Vou ajudá-lo. Do que o senhor precisa? – Hermione foi direto ao ponto, erguendo as mangas das vestes e tirando o cachecol para colocá-lo de lado. Ali dentro estava quente e ela não precisou se virar para notar que ele havia conseguido acender a lareira antes de se despir. Aliás, tudo ali parecia indicar que ele pretendera se jogar no sofá e cuidar do que quer que fosse – mesmo que isso significasse sua vida – no dia seguinte. Hermione seriamente duvidava que a maioria daqueles ferimentos pudesse cicatrizar por conta própria.

- Senhorita Granger... – ele recomeçou, tentando forçar um tom superior que não a convenceu. Ela fingiu que não sabia o que ele pretendia dizer.

- Sim? Essas feridas são fruto de magia ou de meios trouxas de ataque? – ela perguntou objetivamente. A magia era sempre mais difícil de curar.

- Saia daqui antes que Grifinória perca...

Ela não o deixou continuar. Suspirou, exasperada, antes de interromper o que seria uma ameaça tradicional de pontos e detenções. Coisas com as quais, naquele exato momento, ela não poderia se importar menos. – Professor, vamos combinar uma coisa? O senhor me deixa ajudá-lo e amanhã, quando estiver fisica e mentalmente melhor, pode tirar pontos da Grifinória por todos os anos em que eu estive em Hogwarts, certo? – havia uma ponta de ressentimento em sua voz que ela esperou ter conseguido esconder. Bom, ao menos ele parecera muito a fim de defender sua integridade física e mental para notar. Abrira a boca para dizer algo, mas tornou a fechá-la. Não demorou mais de dois segundos – que a Hermione pareceram uma eternidade agridoce – para que ele desviasse seus olhos dos dela, sem um novo protesto.

Ela quase não acreditou que o tinha convencido. Quer dizer, isso era de alguma forma humanamente possível? Será que ele havia se contentado efetivamente com o fato de que poderia deixar Grifinória com seiscentos (ou mais) pontos negativos em uma única noite? E será que ele de fato o faria?

Bom, ela iria pagar para ver.

Com um pouco de receio, ela aproximou mais seu rosto, inspecionando as feridas com cuidado. Como ele não se dignara a responder-lhe a pergunta sobre a origem dos ferimentos, Hermione resolveu presumi-los como mágicos e tratá-los desta maneira. Se fossem trouxas, tão melhor: a cicatrização se daria de maneira mais rápida. De qualquer forma, ela não era exatamente uma especialista no assunto. Lera livros, é claro, e não duvidava de sua capacidade de fazer a teoria funcionar na prática. Contudo, Madame Pomfrey certamente faria um trabalho melhor em bem menos tempo. Ela não precisava expor a ideia em voz alta para saber que ele a descartaria por completo.

A ferida do rosto não parecia muito profunda e os cortes nos braços eram simplesmente arranhões – muitos, mas nada que um simples composto cicatrizante não pudesse curar. Agora, ela temia o que encontraria no abdômen dele. A julgar pela quantidade de sangue que empapara sua camisa, a situação não estava boa. Com cuidado e deixando sua varinha sobre suas pernas, levou as duas mãos à ponta da camisa de Snape e fez um movimento delicado para cima, buscando levantá-la.

Repentinamente, contudo, a mão direita dele estava agarrando seu pulso e o olhar dele encontrara novamente o seu, indicando-a que ele estava prestes a revogar o acordo com o qual tacitamente concordara.

Será que ela realmente tinha de explicar a necessidade daquilo?

- Professor, eu preciso ver como efetivamente o senhor está para agir. Não posso saber a gravidade de seus ferimentos se sua camisa estiver na frente. – Não era óbvio? O que ele estava achando? Que ela pretendera despi-lo, fotografá-lo e colocar um pôster com a imagem no Saguão de Entrada?

Com visível má vontade ele tentou se erguer para auxiliar na retirada da veste, mas o movimento só o fez fechar o rosto em uma nova expressão de dor. Atenta a isso, Hermione percebeu que o sofá não era exatamente o leito mais adequado.

- Aliás, talvez fosse melhor movê-lo para sua cama. – ela afirmou de maneira simples, como se falasse sobre algo tão óbvio como a existência do sol, ignorando veementemente os batimentos cardíacos desregulados de seu próprio coração. Não era hora para aquilo, simplesmente. Ela não poderia demonstrar incerteza se quisesse que ele lhe permitisse ajudá-lo. – Eu poderia levitá-lo até lá. – Essa ideia pareceu uma sugestão pior do que a de ir para o quarto, pelo jeito com que ele retribuiu seu olhar. Ok, ninguém gostava de ser levitado por feitiço alheio, mas, novamente, ela só pretendera causar-lhe o mínimo de dor e incômodo possível. Toda a relutância dele, naquele momento, era apenas um obstáculo inútil. Ela precisava se lembrar de ter paciência.

- Não. – foi a única palavra que, com esforço, ele conseguiu despejar em resposta. Revirando os olhos pela teimosia, Hermione tentou ajudá-lo a se sentar. A pressão da parte superior de seu tronco sobre a inferior certamente provocou-lhe uma dor absurda, porque Snape trincou os dentes e inspirou tão profundamente que ela tivera certeza que ele abafava um grito.

Hermione colocou um braço em suas costas e, com cuidado, ajudou-o a posicionar o braço dele sobre seus próprios ombros. Ela estava vagamente consciente de que não tinha força suficiente para movê-lo e, se ele queria fazer aquilo daquele jeito, teria de desempenhar – sem condições – maior esforço que ela. Dando um tempo para que ele pudesse se recompor, conjurou uma toalha branca e a enrolou em sua mão livre. Em um movimento lento, a fim de que ele não se assustasse, levou a toalha ao ferimento mais grave, pressionando-o. Primeiro, com delicadeza – e, por que não?, um pouco de receio. Como ele não demonstrou qualquer reação, Hermione achou que poderiam prosseguir.

- Pronto? Vamos levantar no três. Um. Dois. – Com rapidez, ela pressionou a toalha contra a ferida com mais força, ao mesmo tempo em que falava: - Três.

Ele suava com o esforço de se erguer. O corpo dele tremia de tal maneira que ela sentiu como se tremesse também. Diferenciava-se de uma convulsão porque não o fazia perder o controle de seus movimentos, mas apenas dificultava o equilibro, tornava-o fraco. Com passos lentos, os dois caminharam desajeitadamente os poucos passos que os separavam do quarto em completo silêncio. O mais complicado foi contornar o sofá em que estiveram discutindo e subir o pequeno degrau que acompanhava a porta de entrada do quarto de Snape.

Ultrapassados tais obstáculos, com a mão ainda firme contra o abdômen ferido de seu professor, Hermione conduziu-o calmamente até a borda da cama, ajudando-o a se sentar. Da forma mais rápida que pôde, afastou sua mão, desenrolou-a da toalha e aproximou-se para tirar a camisa dele. Hesitou um milésimo de segundo, aguardando por um novo protesto. Como não o veio, puxou-a para cima. Graças a Merlin, o tecido não havia grudado a nenhum ferimento. Ela não suportaria causar mais dor do que imaginava que ele sentia no momento.

Dando a atividade como encerrada, Snape simplesmente se inclinou na direção dos travesseiros, colocando os pés para cima com muita dificuldade. Hermione tentou ajudá-lo, mas ele visivelmente afastava seus membros de seu toque, quase como se o receasse. Ela evitou pensar nas implicações disso no momento. Tentando se fazer de útil – e sabendo que ele não poderia fazer aquilo sozinho –, colocou as mãos em seus ombros para ajudá-lo a se virar e ficar com as costas por completo na cama. Ele não fugiu desse toque, mas a proximidade fez com que ela novamente o olhasse nos olhos. E, de repente, ela sabia que ele iria dispensá-la. De novo.

- Srta. Granger, tenho certeza de que pos... – As palavras exatas ela nunca soube exatamente. O tom de voz de Snape foi enfraquecendo e, aparentemente, todo o esforço que o levara até Hogwarts e, agora, até aquele quarto tinha consumido tudo o que restava de sua energia. Ele interrompeu a própria fala e em alguns instantes, após seu olhar caminhar, perdido, por todo o quarto, perdeu a consciência.

Hermione se desesperou por frações de segundo. Com um aperto no peito, aproximou-se dele para conferir se ainda respirava. A inspiração era fraca, mas estava ali. Estava, não estava? Procurando se assegurar, procurou o pulso dele com uma das mãos. Sim, havia pulsação. Ainda era possível sentir o tremor sob sua pele, mas os batimentos estavam ali, repercutidos nas veias de seu braço. Estavam, sim, tinham de estar. Ela não podia duvidar de seus sentidos agora, não era o momento para o pânico. Snape precisava dela.

Severus Snape precisava dela, de um jeito que ela nunca imaginou que aconteceria.

* * *

><p>NA: Pessoal, obrigada pelos reviews! Eles são, com certeza, um incentivo e tanto. Peço desculpas pela demora e desde já aviso que os capítulos, ao menos por enquanto, vão demorar aproximadamente um mês para serem postados. A vida real não perdoa!


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumo:** Severus Snape sempre foi um homem teimoso. Assim, não é de se estranhar que negue o amor até que não seja mais possível fazê-lo. Abençoada seja a persistência grifinória!

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J.K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape precisava dela, de um jeito que ela nunca imaginou que aconteceria.<p>

Agora que ele estava inconsciente, ela não pôde mais refrear toda a angústia que sentia. Precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para evitar chorar. Ela sabia o que fazer. Lera livros sobre primeiros socorros bruxos e trouxas; sabia as poções adequadas, os feitiços necessários. O problema não era eventual falta de conhecimento, insegurança sobre sua capacidade de cuidar de uma pessoa enferma. O problema não era esse.

O problema era quem estava ali. Era ele. O professor que mais a maltratara em todos esses anos de escola. Alguém que não perdia uma oportunidade de menosprezá-la, humilhá-la. O professor que passara a vida destilando desprezo para com seu melhor amigo e, ao mesmo tempo, salvando a vida dele (e a dela também, por tabela) inúmeras vezes. O professor de Poções soturno e sombrio pelo qual sempre fora apaixonada.

Desde sempre? Certamente não tanto, mas por tanto tempo que lhe parecia uma eternidade. De início, considerou besteira e decidiu-se por ignorar. Uma hora aquilo tudo passaria. Quer dizer, era quase a admiração idiota que nutrira por Gilderoy Lockhart no segundo ano, certo? Coisa de criança. Exceto que o tempo passou e o sentimento não foi embora. Seu coração alcançava um recorde cada vez maior de batidas por segundo toda vez que Severus Snape entrava na sala de aula, ou passava por ela no Saguão de Entrada, ou lhe encarava por milésimos de segundo enquanto seus olhos percorriam a mesa da Grifinória durante o jantar, com aquele típico olhar de desaprovação que ele destinava a todos os vermelho-e-dourado indistintamente.

Krum abafou aquele sentimento durante um tempo. Rony fizera o mesmo durante os últimos meses. No entanto, ela sabia que ainda estava ali, guardado, escondido dentro dela, fazendo seu coração batucar em seu peito uma música brasileira toda vez que o via. Inconscientemente, ela sabia que seus relacionamentos não davam certo por conta daquilo, por causa dele.

Ela amava Severus Snape.

Era por isso que olhava para seu corpo imóvel com tanto pesar, piscando os olhos para evitar que a ardência repentina terminasse em lágrimas. Hermione sabia que não podia lidar com aquele turbilhão emocional no momento, então tentou focar-se nas coisas práticas. Com magia, ajeitou o travesseiro e os lençóis para que Snape ficasse na posição mais confortável possível. Apontou a varinha e, com um _accio_, convocou todas as toalhas limpas que havia no armário dele. O banheiro também lhe forneceu uma bacia de tamanho médio, na qual ela conjurou água e a esquentou. Umedeceu uma das toalhas e limpou os ferimentos dele. Um a um, os pequenos e os grandes. Quando chegou à ferida em seu tronco, segurou uma exclamação de choque. A julgar pela gravidade do ferimento, alguém havia enfiado uma faca ali e a retorcido lá dentro – mais de uma vez. Ao encostar a toalha no local, Snape se retraiu. Hermione voltou-se a seu rosto, mas a julgar pelos olhos fechados e pela respiração cadenciada, ele continuava desacordado.

Com receio de deixá-lo sozinho por muito tempo, Hermione literalmente correu até o laboratório de poções (após, é claro, abrir todas as portas até encontrá-lo). Lá dentro, avistou em pouco tempo tudo o que precisava. Graças a Merlin, Snape possuía todas as poções e compostos de primeiros socorros prontos e ela não precisaria ficar em frente a um caldeirão fumegante por horas para conseguir ajudá-lo. Hermione lutou para não pensar as razões pelas quais ele mantinha completo esse tipo de suprimento.

Retornando ao quarto, entoou os feitiços curativos dos quais se lembrava – infelizmente, os mais potentes deles requeriam encantamentos mais complexos, _cantados_, que ela efetivamente estudara, mas nunca praticara de verdade, o que a refreou de tentá-los sem supervisão – e, com a varinha, fez Snape engolir as poções curativas. Uma para estabelecer sua energia vital, outra para dor de cabeça, além de uma para infecções e uma sono sem sonhos. Parando ao lado dele na cama, inclinou-se sobre o corpo de seu professor enquanto aplicava os compostos sobre os ferimentos. Demorou-se na ferida mais grave, perguntando-se se seria suficiente – e torcendo para sê-lo.

Enquanto esperava que penetrassem em sua pele e agissem sobre os ferimentos, para que então pudesse enfaixá-los, Hermione voltou à antessala e recolheu as roupas de Snape. Com um feitiço rápido, dobrou-as e empilhou-as em cima da mesma poltrona em que ele as largara. Um barulho fino no chão de pedra indicou-lhe que a varinha dele estivera ali no meio. Com o feitiço convocatório, trouxe-a para si e levou-a para o quarto. Após guardá-la na mesa de cabeceira, procurou por algo mais que pudesse fazer. Ficar parada não era o ideal. Muitos pensamentos. Muita tensão.

Olhou com atenção para as calças dele. Não era o momento para pensamentos impróprios, tudo o que Hermione tinha em mente era a possibilidade de existirem ferimentos ocultos em suas pernas. Lançou um feitiço identificador na região e não encontrou nada que precisasse de tratamento imediato. Ao que parecia, sua perna tinha alguns poucos arranhões do mesmo nível de gravidade de seus braços. Ela pensou em trocar sua calça e, no meio do procedimento, realizar um pequeno feitiço curativo. Chegou até a tirar uma calça preta de tecido leve do armário dele e, ao parar novamente ao lado da cama, hesitou. Snape não suportaria aquilo. Ela poderia fazê-lo enquanto ele estava inconsciente, mas sabia que ele encararia como uma invasão de privacidade sem tamanho. Ela sabia que não era tão necessário, que os machucados em sua perna poderiam esperar.

Com um suspiro conformado, Hermione deixou a calça no espaço vazio ao lado da cama dele.

Passado tempo suficiente para o medicamento fazer efeito, ela conjurou bandagens para enfaixar as partes do corpo com os maiores ferimentos. Sabendo que disso ele não poderia acusá-la quando acordasse, uma vez que não restariam provas, usou um pequeno _levicorpus_ para erguê-lo. Com cuidado – ela tinha medo de que fazer isso por magia fosse deveras violento e gerasse nova hemorragia –, girou a faixa por algumas voltas na cabeça dele e em dois ferimentos no tronco, prendendo as respectivas pontas com um feitiço simples.

Ele ainda estava dormindo, ela percebeu quando finalmente se permitiu olhá-lo novamente no rosto, quando se permitiu pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo e no porquê de seu estômago parecer estar sendo esmagado por uma mão de ferro. A expressão em seu rosto tinha se suavizado, mas Hermione duvidava que isso significasse a ausência de dor, mas talvez a poção do sono sem sonhos estivesse fazendo efeito.

Sem pretender sair de perto, Hermione virou a cadeira de madeira que se encontrava direcionada para a janela de modo que pudesse observá-lo diretamente e afundou-se nela. O frio, ela notou depois de um tempo, tinha conseguido maior espaço dentro do quarto, já que a lareira da antessala não tinha o poder de espalhar calor nessa distância. Assim, sem pensar duas vezes, convocou dois cobertores. Fez um deles descer suavemente sobre o corpo de Snape, assegurando-se de que estivesse coberto até os ombros. O outro foi parar em sua mão direita; sem magia, ela o jogou sobre si.

O cobertor cheirava a ervas e livros; era o cheiro _dele_. Ela o apertou mais contra si.

Hermione não poderia precisar exatamente o momento em que adormeceu. Sua última visão antes que seus olhos se fechassem e a conduzissem para um sono leve fora o rosto dele. Seu último pensamento fora que aquele era (e provavelmente seria) o único momento em que ela pode observá-lo sem ser repreendida e admirá-lo sem ser julgada, o único momento em que os olhos dele não encontrariam com os dela e a fariam desviar o olhar. Um momento que ela certamente guardaria pelo resto da vida, embora paradoxalmente nunca tivesse torcido para que ele acontecesse.

Quando Hermione despertou, ainda era noite. Mais certamente, algum momento da madrugada antes do amanhecer. Ela ouvira um barulho e isso a fizera abrir os olhos. Talvez Snape estivesse sentindo alguma dor e ela precisaria pensar em uma poção ou feitiço que não tivesse utilizado para ajudá-lo. Tudo o que encontrou, contudo, foi a cama vazia. O lençol que outrora o cobrira havia sido jogado de lado. A varinha dele não estava mais ali, assim como a calça que deixara em cima da cama.

Com receio de que ele tivesse tentado se levantar e estivesse caído em algum outro lugar, Hermione se ergueu da cadeira, pegando a própria varinha, e deixou o quarto em direção à antessala. Snape também não estava ali. A lareira queimava um resquício de madeira – em alguns instantes certamente apagaria. O frio já marcava seu retorno.

Seus passos apressados a direcionaram para o laboratório de poções, cuja porta estivera entreaberta. Snape se virou no segundo seguinte, ao ouvi-la entrar, e Hermione teve dúvida se fora pelo barulho da porta ou se pelo suspiro alto de alívio que ela soltou ao encontrá-lo de pé ali.

- O senhor deveria estar descansando. – ela comentou, o tom de voz leve. Se fosse com outra pessoa, ela provavelmente estaria sorrindo.

- E a senhorita deveria estar em seu salão comunal. – ele retrucou, num tom de voz que Hermione considerou bastante neutro (quiçá amigável) para alguém como Snape. Isso a fez perder o medo de responder.

- Bom, como prometido, estarei aqui até que o senhor estar fisicamente melhor. – ela preferiu omitir a parte mental a que se referira da outra vez. Agora, Snape estava suficientemente recuperado para fazê-la lamentar por chamá-lo de mentalmente incapaz de qualquer coisa – mesmo que não fosse exatamente a intenção.

- Estou perfeitamente bem, Senhorita Granger. – ele mentiu. E era tão óbvia a mentira pela dificuldade com a qual ele se movimentava pelo aposento e procurava por ingredientes. Era tão óbvia que ela podia ver um início de sangramento nas bandagens que contornavam seu corte. – Vá se gabar a Potter e Weasley sobre suas façanhas da noite.

Hermione franziu o cenho para aquilo, mas decidiu não se deixar abater.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – ela respondeu, dando alguns passos na direção dele enquanto continuava. – E o senhor deveria_ realmente _voltar para seu quarto. Sua ferida voltou a sangrar. Pode desmaiar novamente.

Ela tinha esticado um braço tentativamente, procurando segurá-lo pelo pulso para conduzi-lo para fora do aposento, mas um olhar gélido o segurou no ar. Ela ficou parada daquele jeito por alguns segundos, intimidada pela frieza que ele a destinava naquele momento, como disposto a eliminar qualquer mínimo grau de proximidade que Hermione pudesse achar ter conquistado com tudo o que acontecera.

- Vá para seu salão comunal, Senhorita Granger. Não preciso da sua ajuda. – a segunda frase saiu devagar, com Snape pontuando cada palavra, como se ela, em qualquer situação ou circunstância, fosse uma completa inútil. E isso lhe trouxe raiva. Ela _não era_ uma completa inútil. De todas as pessoas no mundo, quem se proporia voluntariamente a ajudá-lo?

- Claro que precisa. – ela se aproximou, sem perceber, a irritação assomando-lhe. – Seus curativos dizem que você precisa. A forma como você se movimenta diz que você precisa.

- E você precisa de quantos pontos ou detenções para entender que o mais inteligente é dar o fora daqui?

- Não quero saber de pontos. Não me importo com detenções. – ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Quando ele ia entender que muitas coisas na vida, mesmo para um estudante de Hogwarts, e mesmo para uma estudante tão aplicada como ela, eram mais importantes do que a Copa das Casas? Ou mesmo limpar aposentos sob a supervisão estrita de Filch e Madame Nor-r-ra?

- Não mesmo? Então menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória. – ele a provocou. Bom, ela era uma grifinória, então isso realmente deu certo.

- Você é um idiota.

- _Como disse?_ – qualquer outro aluno se retrairia ao ouvir aquele tom frio e baixo, serpenteando ódio por cada sílaba.

- Você é um bastardo idiota. – ela piorou. Eles estavam tão próximos que ela podia se ver refletida nos olhos dele agora. Olhos que lhe dirigiam raiva, e tudo para o que ela estava se esforçando no momento era que ele pudesse ver toda aquela raiva retribuída em seu próprio olhar. – Você foi torturado e tudo o que quer é me tornar miserável. A única pessoa desse castelo que verdadeiramente se importa. A única pessoa que... – ela parou, plenamente ciente de que não deveria dizer o que estivera prestes a dizer. Naquele momento, também plenamente ciente que ele estava bem próximo a ela, a respiração dele em sua testa, seu dorso sem camisa a poucos centímetros, seu rosto encarando-a de cima com seus olhos penetrantes, como se nada houvesse no mundo além dela... para odiar. Hermione, contudo, ignorou o sentimento, imersa na corrente errada de sensações. Sem parar para pensar duas vezes nos próprios movimentos, ela ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

Snape ficou completamente paralisado. Hermione pareceu entender aquilo como uma _não rejeição_ e pressionou ainda mais seus lábios contra os dele. Totalmente conduzida por uma força estranha, ela acariciou os lábios dele com os seus e passou sua língua por eles, na tentativa de avançar com aquele carinho. Quando achou que a boca dele iria abrir-se para recebê-la, Snape deu um passo para trás.

Hermione não conseguiu encará-lo de imediato. De repente, a realidade caíra sobre si e ela estava em total desespero pelo que acabara de fazer. Sua mente começou a pensar em várias coisas mirabolantes para se dizer ou fazer – correr, desmaiar, fingir que tinha perdido a lucidez eram todas opções colocadas na mesa. Todas terríveis, mas que estavam sendo seriamente cogitadas. Tudo parecia melhor do que erguer os olhos e encará-lo.

Ela teve de fazê-lo, contudo, quando a voz dele a alcançou.

- Saia. – era uma única palavra, mas parecera magia em si, porque a fizera dar um passo para trás instantaneamente, como se empurrada.

Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, pedir desculpas, por mais que isso doesse, mas não conseguiu. O que ela tinha feito? Como poderia olhar novamente para ele depois daquilo sem lembrar? E ela, de fato, queria esquecer? Mas suportaria viver com aquela lembrança, que incluía não só o beijo, mas também toda a forma com a qual ele lhe tratara?

- O que a senhorita está esperando? – ele trovejou. A fria calma que Severus Snape ostentava desde sempre pareceu tê-lo abandonado; seu tom de voz estava um nível acima do normal e era possível ver uma veia palpitando em sua têmpora. – Não sei o que os outros professores lhe fizeram pensar, Senhorita Granger, mas seu corpo não lhe garantirá melhores notas ou um tratamento especial.

Outra magia. Dessa vez, lágrimas saíram instantaneamente de seus olhos, à medida que compreendia todos os significados daquela frase. De uma só vez, ele atingira seu corpo, seus sentimentos e sua inteligência. De uma só vez, ele pisara nela por completo, chamando-a de vagabunda e burra, desconsiderando qualquer real sentimento que Hermione podia nutrir por ele. De uma só vez e com uma só frase, ele pareceu ter arrancado seu coração do peito.

Ela recuou, atrapalhando-se um pouco ao passar pela porta, mas ele a seguiu, como se não estivesse disposto a deixá-la ir sem estar convencido de que a faria chorar por semanas, sozinha, só pela lembrança da noite.

- Se eu souber que contou a qualquer um o que aconteceu aqui, Senhorita Granger, eu a farei se arrepender de ter optado vir para Hogwarts.

_Mais?_ Ela se perguntou.

Controlando os próprios soluços de uma forma que não conseguia fazer com as lágrimas, Hermione avançou mais na direção da porta. Passava descontroladamente as mãos no rosto, disposta a secar cada uma das gotas que desciam, mas o esforço era insuficiente. Seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho quando se virou novamente para Snape. Repentinamente, ela sentiu um desejo voraz de atingi-lo da mesma forma como ele fizera com ela. E as palavras transbordaram de sua boca antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes.

- Eu devia ter me lembrado... o senhor sempre diz as piores coisas para aqueles que intercedem em seu favor. – E ela não precisou fazer qualquer referência à palavra _mudblood_ para que Snape soubesse ao que ela se referia. E ela também não precisou esperar para saber que alcançara seu intento. O rosto dele se contorceu imediatamente e ela viu ali toda a dor que estava refletida em seus próprios olhos.

Hermione não teve tempo para antever ou se preparar para o que se seguiu. Ele ergueu a varinha na direção dela.

- _Obliviate_.

* * *

><p>NA: Gente, desculpem o sumiço e obrigada pelas reviews. Final de período na faculdade é um caos. Férias significam mais capítulos, contudo. Vou trabalhar bem mais na fanfic. Deixem suas impressões!


End file.
